Orc Soul Eater
Orc Soul Eater CR 19 XP 204,800 NE Medium humanoid (orc) Init +4; Senses darkvision 60 ft., deathwatch, true seeing; Perception +30; Aura scorched earth (80 ft.) DEFENSE AC 34, touch 10, flat-footed 30 (+4 Dex, +20 natural) hp 319 (22d10+198) Fort +22, Ref +11, Will +18 DR 15/good and silver; Immune acid, death effects, disease, poison; Resist cold 30, electricity 30, fire 30; SR 30 OFFENSE Speed 30 ft., fly 60 ft. (average) Melee Spectral Weapon (gargantuan +1 unholy halberd) +30/+25/+20/+15 (4d8+16/×3 reach 30 ft. plus inherit soul), bite +28 (2d8+15) Special Attacks cloak of souls Spell-Like Abilities (CL 20th; concentration +27) ::Constant deathwatch, true seeing ::At will cloudkill (DC 22), greater teleport (self plus 50 lbs. of objects only) ::3/day destruction (DC 24), fire storm (DC 25), incendiary cloud (DC 25), quickened spell turning ::1/day mass hold person (DC 24), meteor swarm (DC 26), summon (level 9, 1 purrodaemon 50%) STATISTICS Str 30, Dex 19, Con 28, Int 13, Wis 21, Cha 24 Base Atk +22; CMB +36; CMD 50 Feats Bleeding Critical, Cleave, Critical Focus, Great Cleave, Greater Vital Strike, Improved Vital Strike, Power Attack, Quicken Spell-Like Ability (spell turning), Staggering Critical, Vital Strike, Weapon Focus (halberd) Skills Bluff +32, Fly +23, Intimidate +32, Knowledge (history) +15, Knowledge (planes) +15, Perception +30, Sense Motive +30, Spellcraft +26 Languages Abyssal, Draconic, Infernal; telepathy 100 ft. SPECIAL ABILITIES Cloak of Souls (Su) An orc soul eater is surrounded by a dark cloud of souls it has consumed, often resembling a tattered, ethereal cloak. When an orc soul eater successfully captures a soul with its inherit soul ability, the soul becomes a part of its cloak of souls, taking up one soul slot. An orc soul eater has a number of soul slots equal to its Charisma modifier (usually 7). An orc soul eater can consume a soul as a swift action to achieve a particular effect. When a soul within this cloak is consumed by the orc soul eater, it is immolated as though by the destruction spell. Destroying the soul eater frees the souls in its cloak, though this does not return the deceased creatures to life. Any attempt to resurrect a body whose soul is trapped in a cloak of souls requires a DC 28 caster level check. Failure results in the spell having no effect, while success tears the victim’s soul free from the cloak and returns the creature to life as normal. If the soul eater is in an unholy location, such as that created by the unhallow spell, the DC of this caster level check increases by +2. The caster level check DC is Charisma-based. An orc soul eater can achieve one of the following effects by consuming a single soul: ::- Increase the DC of the next spell-like ability the soul eater uses that round by +1. ::- Give the soul eater 3d6 temporary hit points for 1 hour. ::- Increase the damage of the soul eater's next melee attack that round by +1d6 hit points. Inherit Soul (Su) Whenever an orc soul eater kills a creature with its spectral weapon, that creature must immediately make a DC 31 Fortitude save or be consumed by the soul eater's cloak of souls. This is a death effect. If the cloak cannot consume this soul without exceeding its number of soul slots, the soul eater can release a soul as a free action in order to make room for the new soul. Otherwise, the killed creature automatically succeeds at its save and its soul is not absorbed. The save DC is Constitution-based. Scorched Earth (Su) A creature that dies within 60 feet of an orc soul eater must immediately make a DC 28 Fortitude save to prevent its body from being utterly consumed in unholy fire equivalent to the destruction spell. The save DC is Charisma-based. Spectral Weapon (Su) An orc soul eater wields a floating weapon formed of coalesced souls from their cloak of souls. This spectral weapon may take the form of any simple or martial melee weapon but may be sized larger than the soul eater up to gargantuan. Attacks made with the spectral weapon are subject to attack penalties based on size (-4 for gargantuan). Whatever it's form, the spectral weapon has a +1 enhancement bonus as well as the unholy property. The soul eater threatens the area around them in a radius of 30 feet with their spectral weapon. If the soul eater's cloak of souls contains no souls, they are unable to manifest a spectral weapon.